Summers C. Nazaryan
| Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ???? | age = ???? | bounty = ????? | status = Alive | birth = ????? | height = 6 ft 8 | weight = 350 lbs | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Yaku Yaku no Mi | dfename = Disaster-Disaster Fruit | dfmeaning = Disaster | dftype = }} History Man of Misfortune COMING SOON Dreamer, Watcher, Sleeper COMING SOON Appearance Personality Despite the many terms used to demonize Summers he is on average a tranquil, serious and quiet individual. Not serious to the point where he does not indulge in moments of humor, but serious in terms of his expression. his resting face always portrays a man of great focus, one looking into or toward the future while being mindful of the here and now. Preferring to stay and mind his own business and has no interest in the affairs of the current world nor it's issues. He is a staunch support of Nature itself and like many of his people worships a God, in his case Goddess as its to Mother Nature he often prays to or gives thanks too. Summers is personable and polite, amazingly easy to befriend, though he is more the person that grows on you because he is a man of few words thus conversations with him last for mere moments. He speaks when he has something to say and when he feels like it and is steadfast on his word when given and so long as loyalty and respect are given to him he shall return it unquestionable so, making him a man of honor especially born in a time where a man was to be taken at his word. One of the biggest traits about Summers is his relationships with people, and the two biggest things he looks for. Loyalty and Respect, both of which are earned to him and not just given, however in return he expects the same back. Summers goes by the "I respect Everyone till they give me a reason not too" Mentality, thus everyone upon first meeting has equal standing to him. While Loyalty comes to be earned in gained as trust is built, an important aspect. It is here Summers personality can be dangerously unhinged because any form or sign of disrespect done to him especially when he has given it out, is punishable by death. His attitude is unhinged to the point that he will deal with those responsible and merciless destroy anyone or anything that remotely stands in the way or tries to protect the said person. Summers is so adamant about it that he will carry a grudge as he has among his own people to the point he was willing to destroy the descendants of the people who sealed him despite having nothing to do with his past predicament. Even their relics, history, structure and records destroying them to the last remnant of information. This is where summers is at his most dangerous because unlike his powers which are raging disasters he seemingly exhibits a unnerving calm as he obliterates his enemies. Using his Powers to project that fueled anger and unbridled aggression. The expansive and complex riddles among his seal a testament to the fears people had of him seeing the light of day ever again. Summer's motives and reasoning however has been one of the few mysteries of him, even in the past his motives and motivations were so clouded with mystery that the people he once fought beside began to fear him for the unknown and possible threat he could pose if his motives would one day ever go against his people. This threat combined with Summer's pension for short conversations and mostly secretive solo nature led to the fear and mistrust of him and led to his sealing. Their fear of him was so great as to avoid provoking him he was sealed in his sleep, his wife put to death and child as well. He can create a lot of unease with people as he knowingly puts people on guard and on their toes as he purposely always says less than necessary leaving people to come to their own conclusions about him. A sign that Summer is extremely shrewd and calculative when he wants to be. Beyond the Summer Breeze Relationships Abilities THIS SECTION COMING SOON* Devil Fruit The fruit allows Nazaryan to manipulate and generate wind based natural disasters in a plethora of ways, formations and styles. Altering each based on the type of damage he wishes to inflict, be it slicing or cutting damage, blunt force trauma and more. Granting him extraordinary offensive power and equally impressive defensive capabilities Above all this power gives him an impressive pension for wide scale destruction and living up to his name as the Disaster human. Able to create wind storms of immeasurable heights, speed and economical destruction he is extremely well versed in modifying and moderating the scale of power he wishes to generate, opting to avoid grand gestures to maintain discretion if called for. However his love for unleashing nature's fury and deep belief in himself as an Avatar of mother nature's rage he rarely makes use of the fine tuning and control need to maximize his fruit's abilities, this comes from inexperience and still coming to understand the fruits powers. From isolated incidents to just utter chaos Nazaryan poses and immense threat to the opposing side based on the sheer versatility of his powers alone if not just the damage and loss of life attributed to natural Disasters. Creating offensive, defensive and even supplementary uses of his powers. Such as wrapping his body in tornado's for traveling and taking to the skies, enveloping his hands and feet in deadly cyclones to enhance the impact of his strikes tremendously increasing speed and strength creating tornado armor for himself to deflect and blow away attacks , as well as nose dive into areas, it is never short on uses and besides incredible destructive power it's versatility is it's greatest power. He can reverse rotation of his cyclones create voids of nothingness, pull air from areas and even people's lungs, using a system of a localized rotation to pull in air from them in a more controlled manner, create quick powerful gusts to replicate attraction and repelling techniques and mask his offense by switching up tactics making it hard to master the source pattern he operates under. More than anything Summers is more focused wrecking absolute havoc on an area and devastating everything until nothing remains but dust and echos. Fine love and focus on the more devastating aspects of his power often has him overlook the finer and smoother touch he could implement if he showed control and restraint. This very way of fighting led to him being branded that of a disaster himself and thus sealed way in his sleep to avoid provoking him. *'Shu': Summers while not known for his display of self-control regarding his techniques has shown a degree of deeper understanding to his skill set. By generating a current of wind beneath him, Nazaryan is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended there till otherwise. This ability has served a wide variety of purposes: flying around freely at high speed, crossing long distances in relatively short times avoiding the hassle of ships and other forms of transportation, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places no provided to non-flyers. he can also bequeath someone else the ability to fly as well, simply generating a current of wind beneath them in the same manner and guiding them in the direction he wishes. Shu grants him a great deal of not only flexibility but also a great deal of elusiveness making him harder to hit as oppose to if he was grounded. Another version of his early attempts at flight were wrapping his lower body in a cyclone capable of pushing into the air, however he could only hover provided the cyclone kept spinning and only fly so long as he kept the rotation going and directional. *'Aurae':COMING SOON *'Cyclone': The most basic, simple yet deadly form of attack. Summers creates a strong tornado capable of inflicting extreme amounts of damage and reaching immeasurable heights Capable of tearing into stone, rock ground and material easily. The speed and strength of the cyclone all rely on the exertion Summers puts into it. Ranging from F1 all the way to the deadly F5. Though the most basic of techniques it comes with the most applications and versatility as Summers has a near inexhaustible arsenal in ways he can implement it . Among his favorite, cloaking his body in the cyclone tornado to increase his speed and physical capabilities, even sucking the wind from someone and choking them. *'Amun-Ra':COMING SOON *'Anemoi': Similar to it's main technique Summers creates a rotating sphere of gale force into his palms this time however he increases it's size creating four large points around the central Gale Force Core, giving the appearance of a razor bladed weapon. The creation of this technique is known for its signature sound effects , a unique droning whirring sound. This technique can both be used for short and long range purposes but is better designed at long distance, allowing it to cut and slice through solid rock and material Upon collision, the central core of the detonates, producing a violent explosion and vortex of wind in the immediate area. In this version of the vortex it is laced with incredible tiny countless shards of Boreas. The shards cut and slice into the for the duration of the explosion shredding anything caught within the explosion radius which is exponentially high and vastly destructive. It was this very same technique that caused property damage so severe that it led to him being sealed away. He can create as man as two , one for each hand. V2: The technique follows the same steps and procedure as it's V1 counterpart, however its results differ. While it retains it's cutting path the core this time implodes on itself forcibly collapsing and sucking the air out of an area it travels into or hits. The uses this constant gathered air and crushing crushing it with an intense depth of force and pressure. The rotation is spun in the opposite direction from clockwise to counter clockwise and rather than explode implodes, while not as hazardous to an area as it's V1 counterpart it is nearly as destructive and has even grimmer side effect. Crushing his opponents lungs and or body within its blast radius subsequently killing them if not instantly than slowly. This version does take a great deal more effort to use according to Nazaryan. Can only create one at a time. *'Tāwhirimātea' *'La'a Maomao' *'Fa'atiu':Summers creates a rotating sphere of gigantic proportions in his hand and or hands, growing it larger than his own body. Throwing it and or slamming it into his opponent or opponents. On impact, it releases an immense shock wave capable of rending tree's from the ground and uprooting homes. Its point of impact is so violent it was said by Summers himself that it could easily carve away large portions of land and mountain *'Huitztlampaehecatl' *'Juracán' *'Fūjin' *'Rudra's Rage': Creates a tornado capable of sustaining itself for a predetermined time. With winds strong enough to cut, slice and destroy those try to enter or exit it's rotation. Cutting off access to enter or exit until it dissipates. However it can be avoided if someone is able to dig under it as the tornado is only on the surface and stretches upward. *'Shards of Boreas': Summers creates slicing waves of wind that operate in a semi-automatic function. Shooting off slicing waves of wind in a rapid fire fashion, thee sharp gust or whirlwinds take on the form of crescent waves and cut into opponents, the cuts can range for small gashes to complete eviscerating wounds. They can also be fired single mode and burst at a time this makes the waves larger and increases the cutting power as well as it destruction at the point of impact on solid objects. Easily slicing through stone, rocks, ships buildings and techniques. *'Enlil': Summers fires off a power cyclone from his mouth which crashes into the nearby areas tearing through them and leaving horrific damages in it's wake. The size and speed of the cyclone can be altered as well as twisted and directed. It's quite capable of punching through buildings, ships and even the most formidable of defenses with it's devastating impact power. *'Pazuzu' Various Skills & Weakness CQC Capabilities The style he refers to as The Gathering Cloud. REWRITING *'Gathering Cloud Hurricane Kick' : Summers generates a cyclone using his body and leg and then spins creating a hurricane like motion with his leg extended outward for a continuous sweep like spin that can strike multiple times, rotating his legs for as long as he keeps the motion going. This kick gathers up quite abit of wind force and can pull people into it which drags them right into the path of the kicks he can even take flight and use this to dodge projectiles and guide himself in the air or hover gently. *'Gathering Cloud Tornado Fist': : Summers is known for wrapping his arms and legs in tornado's to greatly increase the power and devastation of his strikes and blows. He creates a vortex of wind with great speed around his wrist and arms which gives off quite a bit of wind speed of it's own. Striking an opponent with this allows the wrist cyclone to violently grind into the opponent and send them careening and twisting away like a guided missile. The wind speed of the cyclone can be so great that if the target manages to dodge but are still in close proximity the force of the wind would knock them back a great deal of distance. This Fist can also be used for defensive measures as well to knock back or redirect point blank attacks. The Cyclone itself can also be extended and fired off as a long distance shot striking well beyond it's original range. The flexibility of this technique is what allowed it to become a mainstay among his few. According to Summers this technique also appears to be his top 5 favorite to use and rely on stating it's may applications make it interchangeably useful in nearly all encounters. The strength of the blow can easily grind into boulders and buildings digging into the them and then blowing them apart sending debris off like missiles in scattered directions. Even the simplest of blows can become powerful haymakers. He claims he can do the exact same for his kics and increase their power doing the same method he would use for his hands and arms. *'Gathering Cloud Burst' : the long range version of the Tornado first. With Rotation speed fast enough to create friction and shoot off a directed blast of wind that packs a serious punch enough to violently crash into terrain and tear through it, it also can be used to attack projectiles and completely blow them away or knock them off their intended flight path. As a variant of the Tornado fist it in turn is a favorite go to move of his to get him out of tough situations, it lacks the tornado's fist power in wind speed in that if it misses it can still blow an enemy back, but overall has more impact power as it hits an opponent. *'Gathering Cloud Bladed Cyclone' : *'Gathering Cloud Squall Decapitation' *'Gathering Cloud Gale Wind Strike Destruction' : A more advanced version of the tornado fist and unlike it's predecessor this one is meant to execute and do lethal damage to the opponent. Creating a Cyclone with a torrent of wind blades that grind into the opponent and impale through the body, spinning the target violently as the cyclone cuts through their flesh and slices the outside the body , leaving grievous wounds. This strike is powerful enough to cut through buildings and ships and puts dents and slice marks even in the strongest of defenses. *'Gathering Cloud Gust Recoil' : Summers uses this techniques as a countering one to returned the force of the blows used by his opponent against them and triple that force with a powerful squall of wind that blasts the opponent's body and violently pushes them back, making use of the gust great repulsion abilities. The violent push back can with enough force crater the ground and put giants through walls. *'Gathering Cloud Sky Arrow' : V1'''Summers throws a quick and deadly uppercut that is enhanced not only in the torque of the throwing motion but is modified to create a quick but deadly vortex at the end of his elbow to increase the upward thrust at the moment of impact hits the target with the full force of a F4-F5 category like winds. The gathered force of this uppercut violently smashes into it's targets with such intensity that it launches them sky high in a twisting motion, the opponent covering great distance in a moments flash. While Considered a knockout punch, this technique has jokingly be considered strong enough to "knock someone's head off their shoulders" which has not been confirmed however the fall after the attack s they come crashing back to earth can be fatal. '''V2: V2 more referred to as the Downburst is the downward version such as an overhead hook which completely pulverizes an opponent and wrecks absolute mayhem for the environment surrounding Summers when used to put an opponent into the ground the hard way, causing earth splitting winds pressure that comes in the form of a tornado that was angrily condensed cyclone with it's full payload released into the ground. The traveling winds as it expands obliterating the ground it lividly travels to it's. It blast radius no safer then being directly next to it. Concept & Influences Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits